O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes
by Julia P. Cullen
Summary: Edward volta de uma caçada e encontra Bella lendo "O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes". Por que Bella gosta tanto desse livro, afinal?


_**O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes**_

Voltei correndo da minha curta viagem de caça. Emmett havia reclamado comigo por voltar tão cedo: "Ah, qual é, Edward? Você nem teve tempo de se divertir!", ele me dissera, enquanto lutava com um enorme urso pardo que encontrara. A expressão "brincar com a comida" combinava perfeitamente com Emmett.

Ele, é claro, assim como Carlisle e Jasper, que estavam caçando conosco, adivinhou facilmente o motivo por trás da minha pressa em voltar, então parou de me importunar. Eu estava louco de saudades de Bella, não ficava bem longe dela.

Entrei correndo na nossa casa. Alice e Rosalie haviam saído para fazer compras, Jacob estava na garagem com sua moto, e Esme e Nessie estavam discutindo um novo projeto de decoração. Dei um beijo na minha mãe e na minha filha, e fui encontrar aquela que eu ansiava ver.

Bella estava no nosso quarto, deitada na cama e lendo um livro. Deitei junto dela e a beijei, enquanto ela jogava o livro de lado. Foi então que vi a capa.

− Se me permite a impertinência – murmurei, beijando suavemente seu pescoço. Ela estremeceu. -, porque está lendo _O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes_ outra vez? Você não tem mais a desculpa de que não tem memória fotográfica – brinquei sabendo que ela ficaria ofendida com a minha implicância com o livro. Bella adorava os clássicos.

− Não posso ler um livro que eu gosto? – perguntou meio rispidamente. Eu ri. Ela ficou ofendida, como eu havia suposto.

Ela suspirou e me lançou um sorriso torto, e por fim respondeu à minha pergunta.

− Eu estava conversando com Renesmee, e ela comentou que ela e Jacob são como Romeu e Julieta da vida real. Depois eu comecei a pensar sobre nós dois... então peguei o livro para ler.

− O que está sugerindo? Você se acha tão desprezível e egoísta quanto Cathy ou acha que eu sou tão monstruoso quanto Heathcliff? – perguntei. A comparação dela não fazia sentido para mim. Eu sabia que ela não se via com clareza, mas ela não se odiava, a ponto e fazer tão mau juízo de si mesma. E eu também sabia que ela não me via como um monstro. Nem mesmo eu me via mais desta maneira, pois a própria Bella, ao longo de todos esses anos de casamento, havia me ensinado que eu não era um. Então, o que ela disse só me deixou confuso.

− Nem uma coisa, nem outra – esclareceu ela. – Estou apenas dizendo que há certas coisas na história deles que se assemelham com a nossa. Principalmente o amor.

Eu ainda não estava entendendo nada. Tudo o que eu conseguia ver naquele livro era ódio e destruição.

− Sabe que eu não faço idéia do que você quer dizer. Para mim, essa é apenas uma história de ódio.

− Edward, se eu explicar, você pode ao menos _tentar_ entender? – ela agora me olhava seriamente, como se o fato de eu entender seu gosto fosse de importância crucial. Não resisti ao seu olhar, e à oportunidade de tentar entender melhor como funcionava sua mente. Bella não costumava tirar o escudo com muita freqüência, embora fosse perfeitamente capaz disso. Quase como se quisesse me torturar.

− Tudo bem – concordei.

Ela tocou meu rosto e falou, intensa:

− Gosto deste livro porque, por pior que Heathcliff e Catherine sejam, o amor deles é _belo._

− Belo? – perguntei, cético.

− Sim, é belo. Edward, todos têm o direito de amar, mesmo os seres mais desprezíveis do Universo. Não estou dizendo que os admiro – explicou –, mas o amor deles é tão profundo, tão intenso, e como eu já disse antes, nada pode separá-los, nada pode quebrar o laço entre eles – ela falava com um ar sonhador.

O que ela disse até fazia sentido. Eu nunca havia olhado por esse ângulo, visto apenas o amor. Ainda assim... era difícil entender. E mais difícil ainda era compreender a comparação de Bella.

− Quando Catherine escolheu Edgar Linton ao invés de Heathcliff, foi porque, supostamente, ele era melhor para ela; porque para ela era conveniente se casar com um homem jovem, bonito e rico, e que daria segurança para a vida dela.

Ao ouvir as palavras de Bella – mais precisamente as últimas palavras que ela disse –, uma onda e culpa me invadiu. Eu sempre desaprovei a atitude de Cathy. Achava-a egoísta e tola, por desistir de seu verdadeiro amor por um mero capricho, só por achar que Linton era o melhor.

Agora, algo havia estalado na minha cabeça. Percebi que eu mesmo havia esperado a mesma atitude de Bella. Quando eu a deixei, esperei que ela esquecesse de mim, de seu amor por mim, e encontrasse alguém "melhor" para ela. Pior, eu quis _obrigá-la_ a isso. Nem ao mesmo lhe dei a chance de escolher.

A culpa que eu sentia por tê-la deixado aumentou ainda mais. Como eu pude ter feito isso com ela? Como pude ser tão estúpido, ter esperado que Bella fosse tão egoísta, como cheguei a pensar nela desta forma? Por que duvidei dos sentimentos dela?

− O que foi? – Bella perguntou a mim, preocupada. Minha expressão devia ter transparecido meus sentimentos.

− Nada.

− Edward, por favor, está me deixando angustiada – ela disse, se exasperando um pouco. Depois, perguntou mais calmamente, passando a mão pelo meu cabelo: - Por que ficou tão sombrio de repente?

− Não é nada – repeti, mas eu sabia que ela não iria desistir de saber o que estava me machucando. Então continuei, sussurrando: - É que você me fez refletir algumas coisas... como quando eu te deixei. Eu me sinto tão culpado por quase ter feito você desistir da sua felicidade, só para ter segurança, e...

Bella colocou seu dedo indicador em meus lábios, me interrompendo.

− Eu não quero que fique se martirizando! – ela exclamou em voz baixa, com veemência. – Eu entendo porque você fez isso, e embora, eu tenho que admitir, essa tenha sido uma das atitudes mais estúpidas que você já tomou, eu sei que foi tudo porque você me amava. Mal posso imaginar o que eu faria se eu estivesse no seu lugar – ela desviou os olhos de mim, e falou ainda mais baixo, como que para si mesma. – Acho que eu me sentiria exatamente como você, não saberia o que fazer. Talvez eu tivesse feito a mesma coisa. Então, por favor, me prometa que vai parar de sofrer pelo que aconteceu no passado. O que importa é que estamos juntos agora.

É claro que ela tinha razão. A prova mais viva disso era que, naquele momento eu a estava segurando em meus braços. O que importava nesse momento era que nós estávamos juntos, e que ficaríamos assim por toda a eternidade.

− Me perdoe – eu disse. – Não vou mais pensar nisso.

Ela me encarou, provavelmente vendo se havia mais algum vestígio de tristeza em meus olhos.

− Então, posso continuar?

− Sim, senhora.

− Ela escolheu Edgar – ela retomou o pensamento. – Depois disso, os dois, separados, viveram num inferno: cometeram loucuras, ficaram doentes, definharam! Porque eles não podiam viver separados, porque isso foi insuportável.

Isso me fez lembrar, novamente, do tempo em que eu e Bella ficamos separados. A dor mais insuportável que já senti.

− Quando Heathcliff voltou – ela continuou, enquanto eu refletia sobre cada palavra que ela dizia –, ele ignorou o ódio que sentia por Linton por respeito à Catherine, assim como você fez com Jacob.

− Ei! – interrompi. – Eu não odiava Jacob.

− Tudo bem. Mas você tinha certos sentimentos negativos com relação a ele, admita – insistiu.

− Apenas porque ele estava tentando tirar você de mim!

− Edward! – ela me repreendeu. – Fale baixo! Renesmee está lá em baixo, pode nos ouvir.

Fiquei um pouco alarmado, e procurei ver nos pensamentos de Nessie se ela estava ouvindo a nossa conversa. Felizmente, apesar de ter ouvido, ela não tinha se importado. Diferentemente da primeira vez em que ela soube disso. Na época, ela ficou chocada e chateada ao descobrir que Jacob, o _seu Jacob_, tinha sido apaixonado pela mãe dela.

− Ela entende o que aconteceu, não vai ficar chateada – tranqüilizei Bella. Eu podia ver que o assunto "Jacob" não iria render coisas muito boas, então tentei voltar ao que estávamos falando: - Já terminou a sua comparação com o livro?

− Não, eu vou continuar. Uma das coisas que eu mais admiro neles, é que tanto ele quanto ela sabem o quanto o outro o ama. Cathy não duvida do amor de Heathcliff, e ele também não. Sabe, um dos momentos mais felizes da minha vida foi descobrir o quanto você me amava, e quando você descobriu o quanto eu te amava – ela falava sem me encarar. Eu sabia que Bella ficava constrangida discutindo sentimentos em voz alta. Na verdade, eu estava surpreso com o tanto que ela estava falando.

− Foram um dos meus melhores momentos também – concordei.

Ela sorriu.

− Bem, o que eu vou falar agora vai parecer piegas, mas vou dizer mesmo assim: é por tudo isso que eu me identifico com essa história. Porque o nosso amor é tão intenso quanto o deles. Porque nós dois somos parte de um só ser, porque a alegria de um é a alegria do outro e a dor de um é a dor do outro. Porque o céu seria um inferno se não estivéssemos juntos. Acho até que nós somos melhores, já que juntos nós superamos todas as dificuldades, enquanto eles não.

Ao terminar seu discurso, Bella estava visivelmente constrangida. Eu me perguntei o porquê que ela estava me dizendo tudo aquilo. Afaguei seu rosto e a fitei, fascinado e pasmo. Era incrível como ela sempre conseguia me surpreender. Olhando desta forma, eu podia até dizer que gostava do livro.

Demorou um minuto até que eu recuperasse a fala:

− Eu... daria tudo... daria tudo para ter acesso livre à sua mente – falei com dificuldade. – Você poderia tirar seu escudo com mais freqüência. Tem tanta coisa interessante aí dentro – brinquei, batendo de leve na sua cabeça.

− Você não iria conseguir acompanhar – ela zombou.

− Definitivamente – concordei, e nós dois rimos.

Então ela me beijou, e repentinamente abriu a mente para mim. E eu tive certeza que jamais existiria no mundo outro amor tão forte, tão avassalador e tão maravilhoso quanto o nosso.

* * *

**N/A:** Quando eu terminei de ler _O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes_, essa fanfic simplesmente surgiu do nada na minha cabeça. Então eu tentei mostrar o quão profundo o amor de Edward e Bella, meu casal favorito, é, por meio desta comparação.

Vocês não são obrigados, mas se gostaram da fic, saibam que reviews iriam me deixar MUITO feliz!


End file.
